1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damping device used for an engine mount of an automobile or the like, and particularly relates to a vibration damping device for which a bracket member is fit and mounted in a tube shaped first mounting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, known are vibration damping devices interposed between members constituting the vibration transmission system as one type of vibration damping connecting body or vibration damping support body for vibration damping connecting those members to each other. The vibration damping device has a first mounting member attached to one member constituting the vibration transmission system, and a second mounting member attached to the other member constituting the vibration transmission system, and these are elastically connected by a main rubber elastic body. Also, as the vibration damping device, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-2012-036971, proposed is a constitution for which the first mounting member has a tube shape, and a bracket member is fit and mounted in the inner hole of the first mounting member, and the first mounting member is made to be attached to the member constituting the vibration transmission system via the bracket member.
However, with the vibration damping device having this kind of constitution for which the bracket member is fit into and attached to a tube shaped first mounting member, it is easy to have the problem of the bracket member falling out from the first mounting member. In light of that, with JP-A-2012-036971, by a concave shaped or convex shaped engaging part being provided on a rubber coating layer that covers the inner circumference surface of the first mounting member, and also a convex shaped or concave shaped engaging part being provided on the outer circumference surface of the bracket member, it is easier to keep the connected state of the bracket member to the first mounting member.
However, when using the constitution noted in JP-A-2012-036971, while the first mounting member and bracket member positioning effect by the locking action can be expected, there is the problem that the positioning effect is decreased due to fitting of the bracket member to the first mounting member. Specifically, when the bracket member is fit into the first mounting member, by having the outer surface of the bracket member push against the inner surface of the first mounting member, a positioning effect by fitting is exhibited, and falling out of the bracket member from the first mounting member is prevented. However, one of the engaged part and the engaging part is made to be put into the other and locked, and with the part formed by the engaged part and the engaging part, as described above, since there is a decrease in the positioning effect by the fitting, there was the risk of not having a sufficient positioning effect to prevent the bracket member from falling out of the first mounting member.